Sister Prophecy
by CasseaTayvis
Summary: April Lily and Harry Potter are both new aurorors THeir trials, tribulations, budding friendship and more and Harry's quest to recruit April for the order.
1. Default Chapter

There was a sharp crack outside the door of the little house in Godric's Hollow followed by a knock. A lady with sparkly green eyes and dark, thick, red hair, holding a baby with her eyes and blackish hair opened the door. "Remus, I'm so glad you could make it! Do come in!"

"Thanks Lilly. How's Harry?" asked the thin, almost frail looking man.

Before he could get an answer though, a high-pitched toddler's shriek of laughter filled the air. A large black dog bounded into the room carrying a small girl of about three on his back. She had auburn hair like her mother's, but her eyes were hazel, like the man with dark, messy hair that had just entered the room. "Moony's here, at last. Wormtail won't be joining us tonight, so that's everyone. C'mon Padfoot. Put my baby girl down"

The shaggy black dog transformed into a tall, handsome, black haired man. The little girl reluctantly allowed herself to be sat on the floor, but her smile brightened when she saw Remus standing in the door way. "Unkie Moony!" she said in her babyishly happy way.

"Hi April dear. How's the little princess been?" The little girl smiled and allowed herself to be led into a dining room laden with food.

During dinner she sat across from her baby brother. Little Harry would be a year old in a couple of days. April was amusing herself by changing her appearance frequently throughout the meal. April was a rare metamorphamagus, meaning she could change her appearance, except for her eyes, at will. She scrunched up her eyes and she changed into a goblin-like figure with pointy ears, nasty pointy teeth, and short white hair that pointed everywhere. Her skin wrinkled and she looked a hundred years old. The baby bawled in terror. "April," said her father sharply. April scrunched up her face again to return to her normal state. Lily reached over and pulled the baby out of his high chair to comfort him. Little Harry began to sneeze. "Oh, Remus, that reminds me," Lily said. "Harry's got this awful cold, and I don't want April to catch it. Do you think you could watch her for a while?"

Remus grinned and swallowed his mouth full of chicken. "I think I could manage the princess for a while. How 'bout it April? You want to come keep your Uncle Moony company for a few days?"

Little April understood very little of what had just been said. But she smiled and said "Unkie Moony!" again in her characteristically baby voice. That night her parents packed her small bag with everything she would need for a few days holiday to her godfather's. She kissed her mum and dad goodbye and held tightly to Remus' hand as they rocketed through the Floo network to his home on the other side of London.

Two nights later, late on the night of July thirty first, a wizened old wizard came to Remus' house and knocked on the door. "Dumbledore," he said. "What's wrong?" After several minutes whispered conversation. Remus sadly went into his goddaughter's room and gathered her things. Dumbledore looked at the sleeping child and said quietly, "She is the spitting image of Lilly, with James' eyes." April yawned in her sleep, causing her face to scrunch up. She became a curly haired blonde, "A metamorphamagus too!"

Finally Remus handed Dumbledore the bag and scooped April into his arms with tears in his eyes. She awoke slightly and sleepily wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. They carried her out to an awaiting broomstick with a passenger's basket. "Do we really have to Albus?" He asked of Dumbledore. "It's for the best. It may not be what Lily and James would have wanted, but it's really all for April's good."

Remus leaned down and kissed April's forehead. "Be good my little princess, I'll miss you, but we'll meet again princess, we will. I promise."

It was finally April's first year at Hogwarts., She could finally get away from that awful wizard's orphanage. It was odd when she was sorted because April didn't really have a last name. She had been three years old when she had been dumped on the orphanage's doorstep. They said the only name of hers that she could remember was her first and middle name, April Lilly. So Lilly had become her last name. When, "Lilly, April" was called she walked up to the sorting hat. After a minute he sorted her into Gryffindor. Finally April would have a new life!

Four years later, and it was April's fifth year at Hogwarts. They had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher this year, and folks said he was pretty good. Sirius Black was on the loose this year, and this new teacher had beaten the dementors that were searching for Black off Harry Potter on the train. April couldn't explain it, but she really wasn't scared of Black, she didn't believe he was a criminal deep down in her heart for some odd reason. When she got to Defense class she felt an unusual spark of recognition for the teacher. About four weeks later she finally got the courage up to ask Professor Lupin if they had met before. His eyes had searched hers, and then said quickly, "No, I don't believe we've met Miss Lilly, I'm sorry."

And that was that.


	2. The Auror

Harry Potter was sitting with his friend, Ron Weasly at a small table in the very loud, obnoxious and young wizard's club, _Centaurius_. Harry was sipping slowly on a firewhiskey that had been diluted somewhat in butterbeer. Ron was just having the butterbeer. "The wife would kill me." He muttered in explanation.

Harry snorted. Then, in response to Ron's questioning look he explained, "Is that what you're calling Hermione now? 'The Wife'?"

Ron even had to laugh at that. Ron and Hermione had gotten married not long after graduation from Hogwarts. Ron was now playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons and making such a large amount of galleons that Hermione was able to live her dream of taking her S.P.E.W. farther than she'd ever dreamed. That wasn't what Hermione had decided to do though. She was working for the Order, doing research work and stuff.

Harry had bought a little two-story house in Grimmauld Square. It had loads of windows and Hermione was decorating it for him in her spare time. Sirius had willed his family mansion to Harry, but the very idea of living in that house, where Sirius had lived, and been loathed, made him nauseous. He had just passed auror school and tomorrow was his first day on the job.. Draco Malfoy had also passed his tests. So had an older girl who was incredibly smart, and she was a metamorphomagus. This meant she had the ability to change her appearance at will.

Ron said he had to go, left some money on the table and apparated home. Harry paid the tab at his table and moved to a stool at the bar by a gorgeous blonde witch with blue eyes he had been eyeing all night. "Hey," he said as he sat down beside her. "Hi," she said sort of shyly, "I noticed that you were sitting with the keeper for the Cannons. Are you a fan?" she asked.

Harry nodded, and the launched into a discussion about quidditch teams. She was a huge fan of Viktor Krum and his Bulgarian international team. Harry smiled, "Really? Ron, that's the guy I was sitting with, well his wife dated Viktor for a time when we were in our fourth year at Hogwarts, and he was in his seventh at Durmstrang."

"So you were at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament? I graduated the year before that. Did you hear about that Harry Potter kid? Oh, never mind of course you did, you went to school with the nutter."

Now would have been when Harry would have nervously flattened his hair but he had, for the night only, put a simple spell on his hair, making it lie flat over his scar, and almost everywhere else. This made him look a bit like his once handsome godfather Sirius Black, and also hid his scar. Harry heard an icy cool voice behind him come up and say, "Know him? Well of course he knew him, he's Harry Potter himself."

Draco Malfoy said, before leaning close to Harry's ear and whispering, "Great isn't it? Being famous and all?"

The blonde looked disgustedly at him. Harry paid his tab and crossed over to a fireplace in the corner of the room. He tossed a bit of Floo powder into it and said, "Number 4 Grimmauld Place." His last view of the club was of Draco, already snogging with the girl he'd met only minutes ago.

Once in his small home he headed for the mirror in his bathroom. He took the spell out of his hair and watched it settle into its usual untidy mess. He looked at himself: messy black hair, electric green, almond shaped eyes, a scruffy beard, and of course, the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. This wasn't what he'd wanted when he'd left school. He'd wanted to be a roving auror. Just like the brochure showed, handsome, wanted, strong, and with a girl calling him for every night of the week. Harry sighed. Tomorrow would be a big day. It was his first day on the job.


End file.
